gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrule Warriors Direct
THERE'S CLEARLY GOING TO BE A SMASH BROS. NEWCOMER REVEALED IN THE HYRULE WARRIORS DIRECT! BUT ALSO A VETERAN TOO! WE'RE GETTING BOTH GANONDORF AND GHIRAHIM! And indeed that's exactly what happened. Just not for Smash Bros. Seriously, though, look at dat Mulletdorf. And Ghirahim's playable. In Hyrule Warriors. Because this is a Hyrule Warriors Direct. Not a Smash Bros direct. STOOPID. Aftermath of the direct *Yoshi2010 went into mourning, as the fact the game includes no Minish Cap content means that, not only will Vaati not be playable in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, he will not be playable in a game with over 100 playable Zelda characters. you, Tecmo Koei. *People wanted to return with his previous Ocarina of Time appearance. *Support for Demon Lord Ghirahim increased, pleasing the archlord. * Patwhit01 and Mikokiri said that the weapon they would use for playing as link would be the chain chomp. * s hair became a meme. * No Groose, despite the chat in the direct chanting his name throughout the entire direct * Cutting gr also became a meme. * We found out we could have had an area all to ourselves just to cut gr... It didn't make the... Cut... * Ridley was revealed to be both a stage boss and a playable character in Hyrule Warriors What is actually in the game It was released earlier in Australia, so thank Naga that we have an Australian that got the game on launch day and has played it for 1000+ hours now. She is an expert on the game. * Controllers you can use are the Gamepad (Needed for multiplayer), Pro Controller and Wiimote+Nunchuck. Is it unknown weather they will add an update to please GCN Controller fans or not. * Current playable characters are Link, Zelda, Impa, Lana, Sheik, Darunia, Midna (Both forms, True form as DLC), Fi, Unlock them via legend mode. For Ghirahim, Ruto, Agitha and Zant, unlock them via Adventure mode. Cia, Volga and Wizzro were added in via update, DLC characters are Twili Midna, Tingle, and Young Link, but no Skull Kid or Groose. you Tecmo... Again. * Link owns the most weapons, yet fails to own a dark element weapon. Light weapons are: Sword, Horse, Master sword. Lightning weapons are: Gauntlets, Spinner. Other two weapons are Magic Rod (Fire) and Great Fairy (Water, and yes... It is a ing weapon for some reason) * It is possible for everyone to use all weapons (minus great fairy) due to a safe glitch with no side effects discovered before the Master Quest DLC. Japanese players managed to do the glitch with anyone, such as Giving Sheik Ruto's Scales, Giving Darunia Midnas hair and giving Agitha's basket. But English speaking countries only managed to do the glitch with characters that have multiple weapons because we is stupid. To our dismay, it was patched and they added in Harp wielding zelda's and Sword wielding Impas in Master Quest map to taunt us. And to annoy us even further, in the Twilight Map, there were Great Sword wielding Zants and tome wielding Agithas and staff wielding Lanas too. With further DLC, the most wacky we got was Zant and Ghirahim wielding 's swords. * Lana gets a ty Skull Kid cosplay (Mainly because she fails to cover up her legs you ing ). It would have looked better on link or hell, even Wizzro could have pulled it off better than Lana did. * You will have to collect 20+ pieces of silver materials from bosses that often drop weapons instead for 3 different characters that need to use it more than 10 times and sometimes even twice for one badge. Wait, another one? Yes, there is going to be a Hyrule Warriors for 3DS... You know, because the same console that can't run 8 eskimo kids can OBVIOUSLY run 3 switchable characters, a few giant bosses on the stage all while spawning at least 50 enemies on screen! But all this is really is DLC disguised as a game. Most cutscene footage is shown on the Wii U version just proving that the 3DS version was made for ing little pricks that refuse to buy a Wii U because of the damn gamepad and because if Smash got a 3DS version, obviously every other good game will get a 3DS port. Originally scrapped concepts for the original game are being used here, including Linkle and some type of fairy companion . Also 's getting a ing trident.Category:Events Category:Ridley Category:Off-Topic Category:Directs